


The maze, The keeper & the glader

by fadedredscarf, Thiamlove281101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Maze Runner AU, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedredscarf/pseuds/fadedredscarf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiamlove281101/pseuds/Thiamlove281101
Summary: When Theo wakes up in the lift, the only thing he can remember is his name. He's surrounded by strangers- boys whose memories are also goneThen he meets Liam, one of the best keepers in the glade. What happens when their paths cross?Somehow, Theo knows the Maze and he may be the key to helping them escape. Challenges will rise for them to get out of the glade. Its up to them and the gladers  to figure it out.Thiam feelings will also rise!!





	1. Chapter 1

Third Person pov

His new life began when he stood up. Surrounded by chilling, dark and dusty air. The metal ground lurched against metal; an intensifying shudder shook the ground beneath him. He trips down at the sudden movement, leg against something. He shuffled backward on his hands and feet to steady himself. The elevator jerked upward and he closed his legs together and breathed in silence.

My name is Theo

That... that was the only thing he could remember about his life. He didn't understand how this could be possible. His mind had functioned without flaw, trying to calculate his surroundings and predicament. Flashes of images flood through his mind. Facts and memories, details of the world and how it works appear in his mental images. He pictured snows on trees, running down a leaf strewn road, eating a hamburger and swimming in a lake under the moon casting a pale glow. Even hundreds of people bustling through streets.

And yet he had no knowledge of where he came from or how he had gotten inside the dark lift, or who his parents were. He didn't even know his last name. Images of people flashed across his mind but there was no memory of how his life was. He couldn't think of one person he knew or recall a single conversation. It was all a blur of colors.

The room had suddenly continued its ascent, swaying. He was suprisingly immune to the rattling chains that pulled him upward. A long time passed. Minutes had stretched into hours, although it was impossible for sure, every second felt like an eternity. He assumes he's been in here roughly for half an hour.

Strangely enough, he felt his fear whisked away like a swarm of gnats caught in the wind, replaced by an intense curiosity. He wants to know where he is and what was happening. The room rose up and halted to a stop, the heavy grating sound revealed double sliding doors being forced open. After so long in darkness, bright light stabbed his eyes. He looked away covering his face with both hands. Suddenly, his vision cleared and heard noises above- voices speaking  
"Look at that shank"  
"Looks like a klunk in a t-shirt"

"Your'e the klunk shuck face"!!

"Hope you enjoyed the one-way trip greenie, ain't no ticket back bro"

A rope had ascended below with a big loop. Lots of hands reached to pull him up. He wanted to scream, cry or panic. The chorus  
of voices had grown silent but someone spoke as they yanked him over the sharp edge of the box. He looked around him. There were boys. Some older, some younger. But he knew he wouldn't forget the words of the boy who pulled him up. He was the one who had spoken 

"Nice to meet ya shank, welcome to the glade"


	2. Meeting the gladers part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo finally meets the gladers

*Still Third Person pov*

Helping hands did not stop swarming him until Theo stood up straight and had the dust brushed off from his shirt and pants. Still dazzled by the light, he staggered a bit. His mind was swallowed by curiosity but still felt too ill to look at his surroundings. His new companions said nothing as he turned his head around, trying to take it all in

As he rotated in a slow circle, the others snickered and stared. Some reached out and poked him with a finger. There had to be at least fifty of them, their clothes smudged and sweaty as if they'd been at hard work, different shapes and sizes and races, their hair of varying lengths. Theo suddenly felt dizzy, his eyes flickering between the boys and the bizarre place he had found himself in

They stood in a vast courtyard several times the size of a soccer field, surrounded by four enormous walls made of gray stone and covered in spots with lots of thick ivy. The walls had to be hundreds of feet high and formed a perfect square around them, each side split in the exact middle by an opening as tall as the wall themselves, that from what Theo assumed , led to passages and long corridors beyond

"Look at the Greenbean" a scratchy voice said. Theo couldn't see who it came from. "Gonna break his shuckin neck checkin' out the new digs,". Several other boys laughed 

"Shut your hole, Gabe", a deeper voice responded

Theo focused back on the dozen of strangers around him. He felt like he had been drugged. A kid with dark brown hair and brown eyes sniffed at him. A short boy with curly hair, fidgeted back and forth on his feet, Looking up at Theo with wide eyes. The dark skinned boy frowned- the same one who'd welcomed him. Countless others stared

"Where am i ? he asked, surprised at hearing his own voice for the first time in his salvagable memory. It didn't sound quite right, higher than he wouldv'e imagined

"Nowhere good". This came from the dark skinned boy. "Just slim yourself nice and calm".

Which keeper he gonna get?". Someone shouted back from the crowd

"I ain't so sure about that shuck face", a shrill voice replied. "Just hope he won't be a slopper. The kid giggled like it was the funniest thing in history. 

Theo once again felt a pressuring ache of confusion, hearing so many words that didn't make any sense. Shank. Shuck. Keeper. Slopper. They came out of the boy's mouths so naturally it seemed odd for him to not understand. It was as if his memory loss had stolen a chunk of his language, it was truly disorienting. Different emotions battled in his mind and heart. Confusion. Curiosity. Panic and fear. But laced through it all was the feeling of utter hopelessness, like the world had ended for him, his memory wiped away and replaced by something awful. He wanted to run and hide from these people

The scratchy voiced boy was talking. "-Even do that much, bet my liver on it". Theo still couldn't see his face

"I said shut your holes"!. The dark skinned boy yelled. "Keep yapping and next break'll be cut in half!".

That must be their leader, Theo realized. Irritated at how everyone gawked at him. He moved to a wooden bench next to a greasy pole and concentrated on studying the place the boy had called the glade. 

Theo looked back at his captors, feeling rather awkward but desperate to ask questions. Captors, he thought, why did that word pop into my head? He scanned their faces, taking in each expression, judging them. One boy's eyes flared with hatred, stopped him cold. Theo wouldn't even be surprised if the kid came at him with a knife. He had raven dark hair. When they made eye contact, he shook his head and turned away, walking towards a chair next to a wooden shack

 

"It's a long story, shank the boy said. "Piece by piece you'll learn- I'll be takin' you on The tour tomorrow. "Till then... just don't break anything". He held out a hand. "Name's Mason". He waited, clearly wanting to shake hands. So he was the leader perhaps, huh. He looked surprisingly normal with a blue t-shirt , digital watch and tennis shoes. He was expecting something more menacing like prison garb. The clothing here was normal after all

Theo refused to shake hands. Some instinct took over his actions and without saying anything he turned away from Mason and stood up, walked to a nearby tree where he plopped down to sit with his back against the rough bark. Panic swelled in him once again on the inside. Almost too much to bear. But he took a deep breath and forced himself to try to accept the situation. Just go with it, he thought. You won't figure out anything if you give in to fear

"Then tell me". He spoke. "Tell me the long story".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will be more characters added into further chapters and there will be a part two for this in chapter three


	3. Meeting the gladers part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation to part 1 last night

Mason glanced at the friends closest to him, rolling his eyes and Theo studied the crowd again. His original estimate had been close. There were probably sixty   
to fifty of them, ranging from boys in their midteens to Seventeen years old like Mason, who seemed to be one of the oldest. At that moment, Theo realized with a sickened lurch that he had no idea how old he was. His heart sank at the thought, he was so lost he didn't even know his own age

"Seriously", he said giving up on the act of bravery. "Where am I ?"

Mason walked over to him and sat down cross-legged, the crowd of boys followed and packed in behind, heads popped up here and there, kids leaning in every direction to get a better look. "If you ain't scared", Mason said, "you ain't human". Act any different and I'd throw you off the cliff because it'd probably mean your'e a psycho". "The Cliff"? Theo asked, blood draining from his face that caused him to look pale as a vampire.The mention of that word made him have a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, it made him scared

 

"Shuck it" , Mason said, rubbing his eyes. "This ain't the way to start conversations, you get me? We don't kill shanks like you here, I promise. Just try and avoid being killed, survive, whatever. He paused and Theo realized his face must've whitened even more when he heard that last part. "Man", Mason said, then ran his hands over his short hair as he let out a long sigh. " I ain't good at this- your'e the first greenbean since Will was killed'. 

Theo's eyes widened and another boy stepped up and playfully slapped Mason across the head. "Wait for the bloody tour, Mason" he said his voice sounding thin from accent. "Kid's gonna have a buggin' heart attack, nothin' even been heard yet." He extended his hand towards Theo. "Name's Corey, Greenie, and we'd all right be cheery if ya'd forgive our klunk -for-brains new leader, here". 

Theo reached out and shook the boy's hand. He seemed a bit nicer than Mason. Corey was also the same height as Mason too, but looked to be a year younger or so. His hair was brown and cut short, his arms were quite stiff. "Pipe it shuck face", Mason grunted , pulling Corey to sit down next to him. "At least he can understand half my words". There were a few scattered laughs and then almost everyone gathered behind Mason and Corey except a tall kid with blond hair who seemed taller than them. He stood still and observed Theo

 

Mason spread his arms out , palms up. "This place is called the glade , all right? It's where we live, where we eat, where we sleep- we call ourselves the Gladers. "That's all you- but before he could coninue, Theo cut him off

"Who sent me here?" Theo demanded, fear finally giving way to anger. "How'd- but Mason shot out before he could finish, grabbing Theo by the shirt as he leaned forward on his knees. "Get up,shank, get up!" Mason said pulling Theo with him. Theo finally got his feet under him, scared all over again. He backed against the tree, trying to get away from Mason who was right in front of his face. "No interruptions, boy!" Mason shouted. "Whacker, if we told you everything, you'd die on the spot, right after you klunked your pants. "Baggers'd drag you off and you ain't good to us then, are ya"? He was stressed. 

"I don't even know what you're talking about", Theo said slowly. He was shocked at how steady his voice sounded. Corey reached out and grabbed Mason by the shoulders. "Mason, lay off a bit. Your'e hurtin more than helpin', ya know? Mason let go of Theo's shirt and stepped back, his chest heaving with breaths. "Ain't got time to be nice, Greenbean. Old life's over, new life's begun. Learn the rules quick, listen and don't talk. Corey nodded. "Greenie, you get him right?" He nodded again. "Yeah" Theo simply replied, he wanted to snap in anger, but couldn't bring himself to do it

"Good that", Mason said. 'First day's what today is for you shank. "Night's comin, Runners'll be back soon. "The box came late today, ain't got time for the tour. "Tomorrow morning right after the wake-up. He turned towards Corey and Newt who had been observing Theo. He stood beside Corey. "Get him a bed, get him to sleep," Mason replied

"Good that", Newt said, standing next to Corey. Mason's eyes returned to Theo, narrowing. "A few weeks you'll be happy shank. You'll be happy and helpin'. None of us knew jack on first day, you neither. New life begins tomorrow". And with that, Mason pushed past the crowd then headed for the slanted wood building in the corner. Most of the kids wandered away then, each one giving Theo a lingering look before they walked off as he folded his arms. Emptiness ate away at his insides replaced by a sadness in his heart. It was all too much. None of the boys maybe never seemed to care either he lived or died. Tears threatened to fill his eyes but he refused to let them come. Where was he? He thought. What was this place? If so, why had he been sent here for so long? He was questioning inside his head again

"What did I do?" he whispered, not really meaning for anyone to hear him. "What did I do- 'Why'd they send me here"? Corey clapped his shoulder to comfort him. "Greenie, what your'e feelin', we've all felt it. We've all had first day, come out of that dark box. Things are bad , they are and they'd get much worse for ya soon, that's the truth. But down the road a piece, you'll be fightin' true and good. I can tell your'e not a bloody sissy, Newt'll guide you, I gotta head to bed, see ya around". With that, Corey waved him goodbye and walked away

Newt gave Theo a small smile. "Alec'll be a good fit for ya, he said. "Wee little curly haired shank, but nice sap when all's said and done. Stay here, i'll be back".  
He barely finished his sentence when a sudden piercing scream ripped through the air, high and shrill, the barely human shriek echoed across the courtyard, every kid in sight turned to look toward the source. Theo felt his blood turn to icy slush as he realized that the horrible sound came from the wooden building. Even Newt had jumped as if startled, his forehead creasing in concern

"Shuck it", he said. "Can't the bloody Med-jacks handle that boy for ten minutes without needin' my help?" He shook his head and playfully slapped Theo on his shoulder. "Find Al,tell him he's in charge of your sleeping arrangements". And then he turned and headed in the direction of the building,running

Theo slid down the rough face of the tree until he sat on the ground again, he shrank back against the bark and closed his eyes for a while, wishing he could wake up from this terrible, terrible dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friend @fadedredscarf will also be posting this very morning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, its my first try at fanfic. So my paragraph is pretty long


End file.
